silent beauty
by praime
Summary: What if Brenn, Sean's younger brother, finds a girl unconscious on the beach. And what if he's starting to love her. This is the story of the mermaid who was mentioned in skin deep. Please review even if you don't like the story.
1. Chapter 1 awakening

**Chapter 1 awakening**

Brenn breathed the salty sea air in, he loved it. This was his sanctuary, the place where he felt most at home. He was fond of the sea. He had come to the beach to escape the chaos at home. His parents were thinking about a divorce. Their reason of fighting was how his father handled Ashley's pregnancy. Ashley was the girlfriend of Brenn´s older brother Sean. Brenn was deep in thought about his parent's problems when he noticed something blue lying on the beach a couple of feet away from him. He couldn´t see what it was. He though it was probably something uninteresting and unimportant, because at this time of the year hardly anyone came to the beach because of the cold weather. But Brenn was curious so he walked closer to it. When he saw that it was a person lying there, he ran toward it. It was a girl, a young girl, she had reddish-brown hair which fell in waves around her face. She had a very pale skin which hardly covered by the blue sheet which lay on top her. The sheet showed a big part of the top of her breasts and ended just below the bottom of her under pants. She was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes upon. But upon a closer look he saw she was hurt upon her legs. Worried he decided to bring her to the hospital. Gently he pushed the sides of the sheet below her and lifted her in the air. The girl waked up and looked with her blue-green eyes which had the color of the sea, a short moment at his worried face before losing consciousness again.

* * *

When he arrived at the hospital she was taken from him and whisked away on a stretcher. A friendly nurse took him to the waiting room and asked him if he knew what happened to the girl and who she was, so that they could contact her parents. He told the nurse that he didn´t know and how he found the girl.

* * *

Some time passed and the mayor Regina Mills came toward him. ''Brendon Herman right?'' she asked him.

''Yes Ma'am.''

''You did a good job, you probably saved her life. Their taking good care of her now and you're probably tired. So go home there's nothing more you can do for her.''

Brenn decided to listen to the mayor because there was nothing for him to do in the hospital and he couldn't escape the problems at home forever. Regina smiled to herself when she saw Brenn leave for home. Then she sat down in the waiting room until she could hear more about the condition of the girl.

* * *

After waiting for a while a nurse took her to the room where the girl was laying and doctor Whale was waiting for her.

''What are we dealing with?'' she asked him.

''She had hypothermia but we managed to get her temperature up again. There is also something with her legs but we don't yet know what.''

''Has she been conscious?''

''Not yet.''

''Good, let me know as soon as she wakes,'' said Regina and she walked away.

* * *

She woke up in a strange room. She heard strange constant beeps. She didn't know where she was. She didn't even know who she was. The only thing she remembered was a friendly boy looking at her with a worried look on his face before everything went black and she woke up here. Instinctively she knew that she could trust the boy she felt a strange sort of connection to him. She decided it was time to leave the room and find out more about where and who she was. First she took a strange thing from her finger. Immediately the beeping became one long beep. Then she saw that they put something in her arm and she pulled it out. Blood began to pour out of her arm but she couldn't let that stop her. She climbed out of the bed which took some effort because she was still weak and her legs wouldn't cooperate. The moment her feet touched the ground she felt intense pain in her legs. She fell to the ground and came to the discovery that she couldn't walk or even stand up. She heard hasty footstep and the door opened.

''She took the IV out,'' she heard a man say.

She turned around to the voice and saw a middle-aged man with short blond hair standing in the opening of the door. Next to him stood a woman with a mean smile and short black hair. She had the feeling she'd seen the woman before and that she should stay away from her. The woman came toward her and she wanted to scream, for the woman not to come near her but her voice didn't work. The woman still walked towards her so she did the only thing she could do, she resisted!

''Look out she's attacking,'' she heard the man say.

'' Calm down I want to help you,'' said the woman. She continued to resist and hit the woman a couple of times. She tried yelling again but the only thing coming out of her throat was a weird sound.

''We need help she's going mad,'' yelled the man while he ran towards her. Other people came into the room, one of them had a strange object in his hands. That person came towards her while the others held her firmly. She felt something cold being injected into her arm before she slowly lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 engaged

**Chapter 2 engaged**

''With great pride I congratulate my youngest daughter princess Ariel, with het fifteenth birthday.''

On those words Ariel swam with a raised head into the ballroom and towards her father.

''Congratulations my child,'' said the king softly and he kissed her forehead. ''and now it's time for your present!'' he said in a louder voice. And he beckoned a servant holding a box, her father took the box and opened it. Inside laid a beautiful necklace. ''this necklace belonged to your mother, she would be happy that it's yours now.'' Ariel knew that her father still had it difficult with her mother's death eight years ago. Everybody was always saying Ariel looked just like her mother. Her father put the necklace on her. ''it looks great on you.''

* * *

After that Ariel got the most wonderful presents from her six older sisters.

''And now according to tradition,'' said the court master of ceremony, ''shall the princess meet her, by her father chosen, fiancé, with whom she, as the tradition dictates, shall marry in seven years. And with him she shall dance to open the ball in her honor. I present you King Ferdinand.''

On that king Ferdinand swam forward. King Ferdinand was the king of a neighboring undersea kingdom. He was a handsome rich man in his forties who had lost his previous wife. He was a good party for the youngest of seven princesses. Better than some of her sisters got. But to a fifteen year old girl who dreams of true love he was mostly old, very old, He was practically elderly. But she did what was expected of her en bowed politely to him to dance with him following.

''It will be seven long years of waiting before we can marry. But I'm sure that those years will only make you more beautiful.''

''I thank you for your kind words. I am also very honored to marry with you.''

* * *

Later Ariel danced with her father. ''Daddy about King Ferdinand.''

''I know he seem a little old for you child. But I think that an older more peaceful man will be good for you. And he's rich he can give you everything that you want. And if you marry him you will be queen of his kingdom. I just want to see you happy.'

''I know daddy.'' Ariel was afraid to tell her father how unhappy this choice made her, he was so happy for her.

* * *

The next day Ariel was sitting in the gardens with her sisters.

''I can't believe that daddy lets you marry him,'' said Aquata.

''Yes he's way too old for her,'' said Arista.

''But he is rich,'' said Andrina.

''And a king don't forget that,'' said Adella.

''Oh Ariel, just imagine, you're gonna be a queen,'' Allana said delighted.

''And you will wear the prettiest dresses and have hundreds of servants,'' said Atina.

''Eh hello, she's already a princess, so she already wears the prettiest dresses and has a lot of servants,'' said Adella.

''You're just jealous,'' said Atina.

''Jealous of what?'' Adella answered.

''That Ariel is going to marry such a good man and is daddy favorite,'' said Atina.

''I don't understand why she's daddy's favorite, she always gets herself into trouble,'' said Adella.

''Duh because she looks just like mom,'' said Atina.

''He just wants what's best for her,'' said Andrina.

''By letting her marry to someone who is much older than she? Now great,'' said Adella.

''Doesn't father know what happened to his last wife?'' Aquata said.

''What happened to his last wife?'' Andrina asked.

''Yes tell,'' said Arista.

''Duh who doesn't know that, she was always covered in bruises and died under mysterious circumstances,'' said Atina.

''What was going on then?'' Adella asked.

''Are you really that stupid or does it only seem so?'' said Atina.

''Atina!'' yelled Aquata angry.

''He hit her and then killed her,'' said Atina.

''That's a lot of nonsense, nobody knows for sure and there is no proof.'' said Andrina.

''What if he does it to Ariel?'' said Arista.

''Oh no, then he can't marry Ariel,'' Allana called affrighted, ''if we tell daddy he will find somebody else for Ariel.''

''Yeah you're right. We should tell father,'' said Aquata getting an idea.

''Jeeee! I got a good idea,'' Allana said exited.

Ariel listened silently and also a little anxious to her sisters.

''Don't worry Ariel, were going to talk with father,'' said Aquata.

* * *

A couple of hours later Ariel's sisters came back to her looking very sad.

''Ariel were so sorry,'' said Aquata while she swam towards Ariel.

''What is it?'' Ariel asked.

''Father wouldn't listen to us,'' Andrina answered.

''He though we were jealous of you,'' Arista said.

''So I must marry King Ferdinand,'' Ariel said.

''No we can't let that happen,'' Allana called frightened.

''We won't let that happen. I swear it,'' Aquata said.

'' Me too, '' said Andrina enthusiastic.

''And me,'' said Arista.

''You can count on me,'' Atina said.

''On me to!'' said Adella determined.

''We will help you Ariel,'' said Allana.

''Don't worry, I promise you that we will find a way to get you out of that marriage,'' said Aquata while hugging Ariel.


	3. Chapter 3 liberation

**Chapter 3 liberation **

Two months had passed after Brenn had found the girl on the beach and he was wondering how she was doing. He felt somewhat guilty that he didn't put in the effort to look how she was feeling but it had been so busy lately in the house and all. His parents were going through a divorce,and his mother was busy with the new house and the baby Alexandra. They were living with his mother and Sean didn't want anything to do with his father. Brenn decided to go to the hospital. There he asked if he could speak with doctor Whale. The receptionist asked him to come back the next day. Also she wrote down his name and promised him to tell doctor Whale he came by.

"I only want to know how the girl is doing that I brought in two months ago," Brenn said.

"I will tell him, but still you really need to come back tomorrow if you want to know more," she replied to him

* * *

Regina was sitting in her office when suddenly the phone rang. "Regina Mills," she said after picking up the phone.

"We have a problem," said the voice of doctor Whale on the other side off the line. "That boy Brenn came by and asked for the girl"

"And what did you tell him?" Regina asked as response.

"Nothing yet I didn't speak to him but he will be back tomorrow. What do I need to tell him?"

''Tell him that we don't know who she is but where busy to find out. And that she been taken good care of now at the psychiatric ward because she is a danger to herself and others.''

''And if he wants to visit her?''

''Then take him to her so he can see she's been taken good care of. But make it clear to him that this is one time only. Then he will put her out of his head.'' Then Regina hang up and looked thoughtfully out the window.

* * *

''He, Brenn right? I heard that you would come. Could you follow me to my office?'' Brenn walked behind doctor Whale to his office. ''So about what did you want to speak me?''

''That girl. I want to know how she's doing.''

''We are busy trying to find out who she is. But she's doing fine considering the circumstances.''

''Which circumstances/''

''She doesn't say a thing and she's currently staying at the psychiatric ward.''

''Why?''

''She's a danger to herself and others.''

''She didn't seem that way to me.''

''You hardly saw her, but she attacked someone and hurt herself.''

''I still can't believe it.''

''Should it help if you saw her? So you know she's been taken care of?''

''Can I?''

Doctor Whale laughed, ''I think we could make an exception for this one time because she's owing so much to you.''

''When can I see her?''

''What about right now?''

''Now?''

''Why not? I don't have other appointments now.''

Doctor Whale brought Brenn to the ground floor and walked to a door with exit written on it. He punched in a code on the cabinet next to the door and opened it. Then they walked down some stairs to a small reception.

''Where here to see _youknowwho_.''

''Of course doctor Whale it's nice to see someone finally visiting her.''

Then doctor Whale and Brenn walked further down the hallway and stopped at a door. ''This is her room,'' doctor Whale said, ''but do not fear, she is sedated for your safety as well as her own.'' Doctor Whale opened the door and Brenn walked into the room.

The girl was lying while staring to the ceiling she didn't look away when Brenn entered the room. Brenn sat down on the stool next to the bed. ''He I'm Brenn, what's your name?'' She didn't respond, she didn't respond to anything. She was so heavily under influence of medicine that she wasn't aware of anything, her senses where just numbed. And apparently they found that normal. But Brenn didn't. He was under the believe that something had to be done. When he came out of the hospital he decided to go to sheriff Swan.

* * *

The sheriff looked up from her work when he walked into the station. ''Can I help you with something?''

''Yes, I'm Brenn Herman and I would like to know how far ahead you are with the investigation of the identity of the mysterious girl I found two months ago.''

The sheriff looked confused. ''Which mysterious girl?''

''Sorry I thought that finding out the identity of unknown people was the task of the police.''

''It is, tell me everything you know.'' And Brenn told her everything about finding the girl and visiting her in the hospital.

''Wait so you're telling me that the mayor was in the hospital shortly after taking her there?''

''Yes.''

''She's up to something, I feel it. If someone is found they should tell that to me. I'm going to Archie to find out why she's there. Go home, if I know more I let you know.'' Brenn decided to go home but he was determined to come back the next day.

* * *

''Archie.''

''Emma, what can I do for you?''

''Am I correct that before someone can be taken into a psychiatric ward by force he, or she must first be evaluated by an independent psychiatrist?''

''Yes that's correct,'' Archie answered confused.

''And am I correct when I say that you are the only independent psychiatrist here in Storybrooke?''

''Yes.''

''Then tell me Archie, did you in the past two months send a girl of about seventeen to a psychiatric ward by force?''

''No I haven't, but I don't understand what's this about.''

''Later Archie, let's just say that Regina is up to something. Thank for your help,'' Emma said while leaving the room.

'' What help? '' Archie said stunned when she left.

* * *

Next Emma left for the hospital.

''Can I help you?'' the receptionist asked.

''Yes, you can tell doctor Whale that the sheriff wants to speak to him.''

''Doctor Whale will be with you shortly, meanwhile you can wait in the waiting area.''

A while later doctor Whale walked towards her. ''sheriff Swan what can I do for you?''

''You can tell me why I haven't been informed that a girl with an unknown identity was found. And why that same girl was, without being looked at by a psychiatrist, was sent to a psychiatric ward.''

''If you haven't been informed you'll have to take it to the mayor. And no psychiatrist looked at her because it wasn't necessary she was clearly a danger to herself and others. She hurt herself and then attacked some other people.''

''So you're authorized to determine if someone is mentally incapable and a danger?''

''No but…..''

''Now then we will see what a real psychiatrist has to say about it. Goodbye doctor Whale.''

* * *

Doctor Whale wasn't concerned that the girl was so heavily sedated that she had no understanding about what's happening around her. Next to that Regina had assured him that she wouldn't say a word to the sheriff or someone else. Suddenly his phone rang.

''Doctor Whale speaking.''

''Hi,'' he heard the voice of the sheriff say,'' I wanted to let you know that doctor Hopper is coming by tomorrow to look at the girl. He had the request that it's been taken care of that she's under the influence of none medication. Bye doctor Whale.

* * *

Then Emma called Brenn, ''Brenn with the sheriff, would you want to come tomorrow when doctor Hopper visits the girl?'' Emma was silent while listening. ''Good then I will pick you up tomorrow, till then.'' Now that Brenn joined them Emma was sure they would be brought to the right girl.

* * *

The next day when they arrived at the hospital doctor Whale was already waiting for them at the door. Then he brought her to the room of the girl and opened the door. ''They tied her up,'' Brenn whispered to Emma.

''Why is she tied up?'' Archie asked.

''Because she's dangerous,'' doctor Whale answered, ''and she already took her IV out once.''

Archie went into the room and the door was closed behind him. ''Hello I'm doctor Archie Hopper and I've come to talk to you.''

The girl looked at him fearfully.

''Can you tell me your name?''

''The girl shook her head.

''You can't or you won't?''

The girl tried to say _can't,_ but she couldn't. But Archie saw what she was trying to say.

''So you can't. Can you write if I untie you?''

She nodded.

''Do you promise to stay calm and that you won't take your IV out.''

She looked like she had to think for a couple of seconds but then she nodded.

''Good then I untie you.''

As soon has Archie had freed her she started to move her sore muscles. Then Archie gave her pen and paper. _What's an IV?_ she wrote. Archie pointed it out. _Oh that silly thing._

''What's your name?''

_I don't know._

''You forgot it?''

She nodded.

''What can you remember?''

_The face of a boy looking worried. Then I woke up in a strange room and pulled the IV out. When I tried to stand up my legs hurt and I couldn't walk. Then two people entered the room. The man you were talking to and_

''Wait a second,'' Archie interrupted her, ''how do you know it was the same man?''

_I recognized his voice. There was also a woman with him with short black hair I had the feeling that I knew her. She came towards me and I didn't want to, so I tried to push her away. Then the man started yelling and more people entered the room. They hold me and one of them came towards me with a strange object in his hand. Then it felt cold and everything went black. It was like I was a prisoner in a dark room and I couldn't move, it was horrible._

''So you didn't want to hurt anybody?''

_No, of course I didn't want to hurt anyone._

''I think were done now, It was nice talking to you. And don't worry I'm going to help you.

Archie walked out of the room.

''And?'' Emma asked.

''She is neither a danger to others or for herself. And it's a shame that she is treated like this while it's clear that she needs medical help.''

''What's wrong with her then?''

''She's lost her memory, can't talk and her legs are hurt. If you, doctor Whale, had first tried to talk to her calmly you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble. It is my opinion that she should be transferred the real hospital with another doctor.''

''So she can leave here?''

''Yes,'' Emma said, ''and you can talk to her now if you like.''

When Brenn entered the room the face of the girl lit up.

''Hay,'' he said and sat next to her, ''my name is Brenn.''

_I thought I dreamed you._

''Is it true you lost your memory?''

_Yes._

''Your name to?''

_Yes._

''Then we will have to think about a name for you, let's see, how about Serena? What do you think about that?''

_It's fine by me._

* * *

A while later Emma and Archie walked into the room.

''We've decided that you will stay in the hospital for now but in a different part. You'll also get another doctor. You'll also get weakly sessions with Doctor Hopper to deal with this and your memory loss. Meanwhile I'm going to find out who you are. Alright?''

_Yes, but is it alright if Brenn comes with me to the new doctor? I'm still a little scared and I trust him.''_

''It's fine by me but Brenn must agree to.''

''Of course I would Serena.''

''Serena?'' Emma asked.

''Yes that's her name for now.''

''It is better than calling her Jane Doe.''

_Jane Doe?_

''Yes that's what we call woman with unknown identities. En men or people of which we don't know the gender we call John Doe.''

A nurse entered to remove the IV. ''There is no elevator here.''

''I carry her. After all I carried her here,'' Brenn said.

So Brenn gently picked up Serena and carried her upstairs where a doctor was waiting with a wheelchair. ''Hello I'm doctor Goofy,'' the doctor introduced himself, ''and I'm going to be your doctor.''

''Her name is Serena,'' Brenn said, ''and she can't talk.''

''Then I think we must make it a priority to let everyone hear your, no doubt, beautifully voice.''

And he took Serena to her hospital room where he started to examine her. ''I can't find a cause yet for her lack of voice or her inability to walk. I like to do a couple more tests but she needs rest now. I would like to take some blood though.'' And he got a needle and some tubes.

When Serena saw the needle she got sacred because she could remember al to well the last time someone came towards her with one of those things. Brenn saw it and took her hand. ''Don't worry I'm here for you, I'll protect you. Just pinch me when it hurts.'' Serena felt reassured and underwent the blood test so calmly possible.

''I don't want to force you to sleep, but I would still like to give you something to help you sleep. You've been going to a lot and you need sleep. Is it okay with you?'' doctor Goofy asked.

Serena nodded and doctor Goofy gave her something to drink that didn't taste good and soon she felt her eyelids close…


	4. Chapter 4 choices

**Chapter 4 choices**

Often Ariel would go to the surface to think quietly. Ariel was fascinated by the human world. She dreamed of walking on what people called legs. Once again Ariel had gone above to think. Suddenly she saw something appearing at the horizon. It became bigger and Ariel saw that it was a, by humans called ship was. The ship came closer and Ariel decided to take a look. She swam closer and climbed onto the side of the ship. On the ship was a party going on and Ariel looked in wonder. She's never seen people from this close before. Suddenly her eyes fell upon two young men standing next to each other. Ariel though they were very handsome especially the youngest of the two.

''Thomas you shouldn't have done this. I'm sure mother and father are organizing a party to.''

''But we aren't home till tomorrow and you birthday is today. I just couldn't let that pass.''

* * *

Ariel watched for a long time, but then suddenly it began to storm. The ship was being shaken and everybody was busy trying to save it. Then lightning struck in the mast and it broke off. The ship got badly damaged. Ariel watched in terror. Then the ship started sinking. Everybody how had been on the ship ended up in the water. Ariel couldn't find the handsome young man anywhere. But when she dived under water she saw him sink slowly. She swam towards him as fast as she could. He was unconscious. She pulled him towards the surface. She knew that close by there was a beach where people lived near so she decided to take him there.

* * *

It was a tough trip because it was still storming. And it want easy to swim while keeping his head above water. On the beach she discovered to her delight that he was still alive. She started to sing for him while gently stroking his cheek.

There is music in the air, can you hear it?  
It's in two, no, maybe three or maybe four  
And I see me dressed in white  
With two feet that feel so light  
It's as though as they've never ever touched the floor

One dance, just you and me  
Beneath the moon, beside the sea  
One dance and it's happily ever after  
One dance and you will see  
We're not so different, you and me  
Just us two, me and you  
One dance

There are stars that fill the night, can you see them?  
There are two, or three or gee, a million more  
And I see in their light  
Oh, me? A dance? All right.  
Just to move and glide with you across the floor

One dance, just you and me  
Beneath the moon, beside the sea  
One dance and it's happily ever after  
One dance and you will see  
We're not so different, you and me  
Just us two, me and you

I would change who I am  
Change the sea for the sand  
Just to stand with you  
I would leap at the chance  
For a glimpse of a glance  
Of one dance with you

One dance, just you and me  
Beneath the moon, beside the sea  
One dance and it's happily ever after  
One dance and you will see  
We're not so different, you and me  
Just us two, dream come true  
One dance  
One dance

But then suddenly someone came out one of the human buildings. Ariel dove quickly into the ocean and looked from behind a rock how he was found by a girl.

* * *

On her way home Ariel swam by the place where the ship had sunk. There she found a statue that looked exactly like the young man she had saved. She took the statue home and placed it in the garden. Her father had been very worried for her and was mad. But when he saw the sad look on his youngest daughters face he let her go without punishment.

* * *

In the following weeks Ariel could be found by the beach where she brought the young man or with the statue. Her sisters knew she was in love with him and decided to go look for him. Aquata knew that the only way for Ariel to be truly happy was to be with the young men so she thought of a plan for that. She realized that Ariel should change into a human, but how was that possible?

* * *

One of Ariel's sisters finally found the palace where the young man, who was actually a prince, lived. Fortunately the palace was near a beach where the prince liked to take walks. Ariel went to the beach every day to look at him.

Finally Aquata came with good news. ''I know a way so you won't have to marry King Ferdinand and be with the young men that you love.''

''What is it?'' Ariel asked hopeful, ''please tell me I would do anything.''

''You must become a human.''

''But that's impossible.''

''No, it's not impossible. The humans have a queen with magical powers, she can probably help you. I arranged that she will meet you tomorrow.''

''Really? Oh thank you Aquata you're the best,'' and Ariel hugged her sister enthusiastic.

* * *

The next day Aquata brought Ariel to the place where she would meet the Evil queen. Ariel had to wait awhile but then a carriage stopped a little further down the road, a woman stepped out of the carriage and walk towards Ariel

''I understood you wished to speak me,'' said the woman with a cold tone.

''Yes ma'am.''

''Good, what do you want?''

''I would like to be a human,'' said Ariel. Then she continued softer, ''if that's possible ma'am.''

''Oh it is possible, but the real question is, are you willing to pay the price.''

''I am willing to pay anything to be with him.''

''Oh so it's about a boy, but I didn't name my price yet. I see you here again in exactly one month then I let you know my price. I suggest you'll use this time to decide this is truly what you want.'' The queen walked back to her carriage.

* * *

''A month? She's letting you wait a whole month?'' Atina said when Ariel returned.

''We will use that time to prepare for her leaving,'' said Aquata.

* * *

A month later Ariel talked to the queen.

''Good the requirements are as follows. I give you legs but, every step you take with them will hurt terrible.''

''Then I just have to endure it.''

''Oh Ariel are you sure?'' Allana asked unsure.

Ariel nodded.

''And,'' the queen continued, if that prince of yours marries another, you will die at sunrise the next day and change into the foam on the sea.''

''Oh Ariel don't do it,'' Arista said.

''I shall have to take the risk. But with the love I feel for him it's impossible for him not to love me.''

''To be able to make the potion I need twenty of your scales. Are willing to give me your scales?''

''When I'm human I will have no use for them anymore,'' Ariel said and she gave the queen some scales.

''And for my payment I want your voice.''

''My voice''

''You have the most beautiful voice to have ever existed.''

''But how will I make it clear to him that I love him?''

''Use body language that shouldn't be too hard. Do you accept?''

''Yes,'' Ariel said with a clear voice.

''Good, tomorrow at the same time I will be having the potion ready. I suggest you'll spend this last day with your family.'' The queen walked back to her carriage. And rode away to Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

''I got your mermaid scales. That girl was so desperate she was willing to do anything.'' Regina said while walking into Rumpelstiltskin's castle.

''Then I have the potions for you, one to chance her into a human, and on to give up her voice to you. What will you ever do with her voice?'' Rumpelstiltskin asked.

''I don't know yet, but believe I will put it to good use. It was nice doing business with you.'' The queen left.

* * *

Meanwhile Ariel was busy wrapping a present for her father.

''To what do I owe this pleasure?'' her father asked when he received the gift.

''Because you're the best father I could wish for,'' Ariel said and she hugged her father.

''That's sweet of you Ariel.''

''I love you daddy,'' Ariel said with tears in her eyes by the thought that this was her goodbye.

''I also love you an awful lot my child,'' her father saw that something was going on but decided not ask further about it. Later he would regret this decision.

* * *

The next day Ariel let her father hear her voice one more time by singing a song which her mother, to whom Ariel looked so much, often sang. After that Ariel left for the meeting point with the queen. While waiting for the queen Ariel said goodbye to her sisters.

''Thank you for doing this for me. I love you all and I will miss you.''

''We will miss you to very much, but we will visit often.''

Then the queen's carriage arrived.

''Here is the potion to give up your voice,'' the queen said while giving Ariel a potion which she drank bravely. Al of the sudden a strange light came out of Ariel throat through her mouth which the queen collected in a bottle. ''Good, here is the potion to become human, it will work as soon as you drink it.'' Then the queen left.

''Come,'' Aquata said, ''it's best to take that potion when where near that prince of yours.''

So they left for the palace of the prince where Ariel took the potion. Suddenly her tail started to hurt extremely band she passed out from the pain.

* * *

**The song is one dance and it was a deleted song from the Disney movie of the little mermaid.**


	5. Chapter 5 marina

**Chapter 5 marina**

Brenn went to visit Serena every single day. The doctors had found out that she had a rare deceased which caused her pain while walking. Doctor Goofy gave her pain medication, but not enough to take the pain away completely. She improved a lot with learning how to walk. But she could only walk for a short amount of time but she fell a lot less. One day the sheriff visited Serena.

_Hello, what's the matter?_

''I know who you are,'' and she waved a newspaper in the air, she gave it to Serena. ''You're name is Marina Poisson.''

The newspaper was from around the time that Brenn found her. The headline on the front-page read; 'Tragic shipwreck hits family, daughter still missing.' Under that headline was a picture of Serena with an unfamiliar man and woman. The caption of the picture said; 'Poisson family.'

''It says that you and your family where living on a ship or awhile to research marine animals when you got stuck in a storm and the ship sank. I'm sorry but your parents are dead Marina, you've lost your family.''

Marina, she had the feeling it still didn't fit. But it suited her better than wasn't a shock to her that she didn't have a family, she didn't have any memories of them, and Brenn was her family now.

Suddenly the mayor entered. ''Sherriff swan,'' she said smiling, ''I heard you found out her name.''

''Yes her name is marina Poisson.''

''Did you contacted her family?''

''She doesn't have a family anymore, her parents died in a shipwreck.''

''My condolences,'' the mayor said in marina's direction, who had the feeling she didn't mean it at all. ''Then we will have to contact Boston so they can find a foster home for her there.''

''And what if I find a home for her here in Storybrooke?''

''Then I'll wish you good luck, you've got a week then doctor goofy will release her from the hospital,'' and the mayor left.

* * *

''Mom?'' Brenn asked his mother that evening. ''Didn't we have spare room?''

''Yes why?''

''Then can Marina come living here? She'll has to go to Boston otherwise.''

''Oh honey its nice of you but I don't know, I'm really busy with the divorce and the baby. I won't be able to spend much time on her.''

''I can help her.''

''But you also got school.''

''When she's better she'll have to go to school to.''

''I can help her,'' Ashley said suddenly, ''and she can probably help me with the baby. It would be nice to have someone to talk to. I mean it's not like I have a social life to speak of.''

''Sean what do you think?''

''If it helps her. And we wouldn't want little Brenn to lose his girlfriend.''

''She's not my girlfriend.''

''But you want that.''

''Boys no fighting at dinner. I will think about it but you all are making it very hard for me to say no.''

* * *

The next night Brenn's mother had good news. ''I talked it over with the sheriff and it's alright if Marina comes to live here.''

''Thank you mom you're the best.''

''Hold on there are some arrangements to be made. Her stuff will be brought here as soon as possible but till then she needs clothes and stuff to keep her busy. And there is much paperwork to be filled before I can gain custody of her. You must help me with these things I have a lot on my mind already.''

''Of course I'll help mom.''

''I'll be keeping you to that.''

* * *

Everything was settled a couple of days later and marina could leave the hospital. Brenn's mother showed her the room where she would be staying. There was a bed, a nightstand and a closet. ''In the closet you'll find some old clothes of me and Ashley. I know it isn't much now but you'll see that when your stuff is here it will look a lot better.''

_It's great I can't thank you enough._


	6. Chapter 6 foundling

**Chapter 6 foundling**

Prince Eric walked just outside the palace gates when suddenly he saw a girl lying half in the water. The girl appeared to be naked so Eric quickly removed his cape and run towards her. He put his cape around her and turned the girl gently on her back. On that the girl awoke and looked at him smiling.

''Are you all right?'' he asked worried, and the girl nodded.

''What happened to you?''

''The girl opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out of her mouth. Then the girl put her hand to het throat and looked sad.

''Can't you talk?'' The girl shook her head.

''You probably went through a lot, come with me then you'll get a hot bath and something eh, more proper to wear.'' He helped the girl up, but as soon as she stood her legs gave out and she fell. Eric could catch her just before she hit the ground and lifted her gently up and carried her towards the palace.

* * *

Upon arriving in the palace Eric immediately asked a servant to run a hot bath for the girl. Then he asked another servant to find the head of the household Lisette. A short while later Lisette walked hastily towards them. ''Lisette I found this girl I suspect she's the victim of a shipwreck, I want you to take good care of her.''

''Of course majesty,'' she said while bowing. Then the first servant came running.

''Your highness the bath is full,'' Eric carried the girl to the guest room where he put her in the bath.

''Find suitably clothes for her, I expect her with dinner tonight.'' Eric said to Lisette. Then he decided to find his parents to tell them about the girl.

* * *

''The poor child,'' his mother said shocked upon hearing the news. ''You did well by bringing her here and of course she can stay her as long as she likes.'' Eric was glad to hear that.

* * *

Meanwhile everything was just as special as the next thing to Ariel, she was excited over every new discovery. She was glad to have found her prince or actually that he found her. She couldn't stop staring at her legs. She couldn't believe she'd done this. Her father was sure to worry over her and turning the whole sea kingdom upside down in an attempt to find her. Ariel felt guilty about that, but there was no way back now. The only downside to her new legs was that they hurt terrible every time she tried to walk, but Ariel didn't let that show.

* * *

''My brother the hero,'' Thomas laughed when he heard the story.

''I couldn't let her lay there,'' was Eric's answer.

''I think it's great what you've done,'' Ella, Thomas fiancé said.

Then Lisette brought a terribly shaky Ariel into the dining room. Ariel looked wonderful in the dress Lisette picked out for her. Eric quickly walked towards her and supported her while taking her to her chair. ''I would like to introduce to you my parents the king and queen, my brother Crown Prince Thomas and his fiancée Ella. And my name is Eric.''

''Maybe,'' Ella said, ''we should come up with a name for her since she can't tell us hers.''

''I think that's a wonderful idea sweet Ella,'' the king said.

''What about Serena shall we call you that?'' Eric said.

Ariel nodded and wished there was a way to tell him her real name. Then suddenly Ariel saw a fork and because so though it looked like a comb she started to comb her hair with it. Eric started to laugh, ''yes I suppose you could use a fork for that, but let me show you what a fork really is used for.''

* * *

Eric took Ariel to her chamber after dinner. ''You must be exhausted, so I shall take you straight to bed.'' When Ariel was in a nightgown he helped her to the bed. He had to laugh when she first jumped up and down a few times on the bed. She probably wasn't used to such a soft bed. Then she laid down and Eric pulled the sheet gently over her. ''Goodnight Serena.''

* * *

From that moment on Ariel spent a lot of time together with her prince. Eric taught her to walk, ride on a horse and play the piano. Ariel loved to play the piano it was a way for her to express herself in a way that was similar like she did before. Eric was very patient with her and often had to laugh at her wonder to everyday things after which he would explain it to her. The pain in Ariel's legs never seized to exist but she didn't show it and smiled because she was happy as long as she was together with her prince. Every night she sought cooling for her painful feet in the sea and often one of her sisters would visit her then.

* * *

''I suddenly got an idea, I can't believe I didn't think of this before,'' Eric said suddenly on a day after horseback riding. Ariel looked at him questioning. ''I must teach you to write then we can talk to each other.''

* * *

And so it came that Ariel learned to write and read. He started with the alphabet. But one day she surprised him by writing down Ariel. ''Ariel? What's that? It looks like a name,'' he said surprised. She pointed at herself. ''It's your name?'' Eric said starting to understand. She nodded. ''So we finally know you're real name, I knew this was a good idea.'' And Eric started to try even more to learn Ariel how to write.

* * *

The wedding of Thomas and Ella would soon arrive and the big party would be celebrated with a ball. Because Ariel was practically part of the royal family the queen decided that Ariel should learn how to dance. The writing lessons were suspended and Eric started to teach her how to dance. Ariel loved it, it was like singing with your feet.

* * *

Ariel loved it at the ball and especially that she mostly danced with Eric. Though the king, Prince Thomas and even prince James from another kingdom danced with her.

* * *

Later that evening Eric talked to her about marrying and weddings. ''Just as Thomas had vowed to marry the girl who fit the slipper. I also swore to marry a certain girl.'' Eric didn't notice that Ariel was looking sad. ''Because you see, just like you I suffered from a shipwreck. But a girl saved me and I swore to marry her. But I also started to care a lot for you, but I can't break my oath. So I make a new one. If in a year's time I don't find the girl who saved me, I vow to marry you.'' Ariel felt really happy with these words. But her happiness wouldn't last.


	7. Chapter 7 storybrooke

**Chapter 7 Storybrooke**

Marina was wakened by the sound of someone knocking on the door. ''good morning, slept well?'' Brenn asked carrying a plate full of food. ''I didn't know what you like so I took a little bit of everything. I hope you like it.'' Brenn and marina ate together on the bed.

''Brenn?'' Brenn's mother called downstairs, ''are you almost ready? You'll have to leave for school soon!''

''Alright we're coming!'' Brenn took the plate and walked towards the door. ''Call me when you're dressed then I will help you down the stairs.''

Marina walked towards the bathroom and turned the shower on. When the water was warm she stood under. The water on her skin felt amazing she stayed under longer than necessary.

* * *

Ashley sat on the bed when she came back. ''Brenn left for school en Brenn's mother Caroline thought you might needed some help with getting dressed.'' Ashley opened the closet. ''What do you want to wear?''

Marina shrugged her shoulders to tell that she didn't know. Ashley took a white sweater out of the closet.

''I think this one will look nicely on you. The attention will be immediately drawn to that beautiful hair of yours.'' Next she took out some jeans, ''these will fit nicely. Do you want help getting dressed?''

Marina shook her head.

''Alright here's your underwear.'' And Ashley walked out of the room and waited just around the corner. Marina removed the towel and put the panties on. Then she put on the jeans. But when she tried to put the bra on she couldn't close it. She knocked on the door. When Ashley entered marina turned to let Ashley face her back and hold the straps of her bra.

''Oh you can't put your bra on, but there is a trick for,'' and she spun marina around en turned the bra so that it was upside down with the clasp up front. ''See, and then you close it like this and then you put your arms trough the straps,'' and she arranged the bra properly. Then she put the sweater on marina and helped marina with her hair. ''Don't worry you'll get the hang of it.'' Then she gently helped Marina down the stairs.

* * *

''Good morning Marina,'' and Caroline gave Marina a kiss on the cheek. ''I hope you slept well.'' Marina nodded and Caroline smiled. ''Good I'll have to leave for work now but Ashley will watch you. Maybe you'll could watch a movie together, Bye until this afternoon.'' Caroline took her keys from the table and disappeared through the door. Shortly after Ashley and marina heard the car pull up.

Ashley opened up the fridge. ''Do you want something to drink?'' she asked marina who shook her head. Suddenly Alexandra began to cry from the living room. ''Oh I'm coming sweetie,'' Ashley said but Marina was on her way already.

When Ashley entered the living room Marina was holding Alexandra in her arms en rocked her gently. ''by the looks of it you've done this before, maybe you've had a little brother or sister or someone who you always watched. It seems terribly to me not knowing who you are or where you came from. I never knew my mother, the only mother I've had where my stepmom who I never liked and now Sean's mother. I knew my father though, I loved him very much, when I was with him I felt like nothing could ever happen to me. He's dead now, fortunately I have a new family now and your part of it. Do you want to come with me when I go walking with Alexandra, I'm kind of lonely her sometimes.''

Marina nodded.

''Thank you, I have a feeling we'll be good friends.''

* * *

Ashley took out the wheelchair after lunch. Marina pulled a face. ''I understand that you don't like sitting in a wheelchair but its doctor's orders. Just sit down. It is especially necessary now that you took your painkiller. Come on you'll get to hold Alexandra.''

Finally Marina gave in.

''Good I go get the coats meanwhile will you pack in Alexandra.''

After marina dressed Alexandra Ashley helped her put on a coat. Then marina sat in the wheelchair. ''You've got your notebook? Okay here we go.''

* * *

First they walked in the park. After a while Ashley asked Marina if she wanted to drink something warm with something to eat. Marina nodded. ''Good then we go to Granny's Diner they have the best blueberry muffins.''

''Hey Ashley who've you brought?'' Ruby asked when they arrived at Granny's Diner. ''This is Marina the girl Brenn found on the beach. She can't talk.''

''And by the looks of it you brought sweet Alexandra,'' Granny said, ''what do you want to order?''

''Two chocolate milks and two blueberry muffins.''

''Take out?''

''No we'll eat them here.''

''Go find a spot Ruby will bring it down in a few minutes.'' When they sat at a table Ashley took the baby over.

Right when Ruby was bringing their food Brenn entered. ''Oh here you are. I just finished school and was planning to bring something home for you, but I see you've already taken it yourselves. So I just join you. Ruby could you bring me a chocolate milk and a muffin to?''

''Blueberry?''

''Those are the best''

''Coming right up.''

_Tell me about school_ marina wrote in her notebook.

''Have you n ever been to school before?''

_Not that I remember._ And so Brenn told her everything about school. Then they went home. When they passed a music store marina gestured that she wanted to go inside.

* * *

In the music store Marina came out of her wheelchair and played something on the piano. Brenn sat down at the stool next to her. ''So you like to play the piano, here.'' And he started to teach her to play Für Elise. Suddenly he stared at Marina deep in thought, but when she grasped his hand he awakened. ''Oh I'm sorry it suddenly felt so familiar. Maybe we should go home.''


	8. Chapter 8 Eric's bride

**Chapter 8 Eric's bride**

Many kings and queens, princes and princesses came to the wedding of Thomas and Ella. And as prince it was expected that Eric would see them all. And suddenly he saw her, the girl he saw when he awakened at the beach. The girl he though saved him. Her name was Princess Anna. A couple of hours later Eric and Anna where talking while walking in the garden. Suddenly Eric stopped and got on one knee ''Princess Anna in know we've just met, but I swore to marry the girl who saved me. So I'm asking will you marry me?'' princess Anna wasn't in love with Eric, but she though he was nice and she knew that her father would want this, so she said yes.

* * *

As soon as Ariel heard the news of Eric's engagement her heart broke. Sobbing, she ran to the sea. Ella, who had already guessed what Ariel felt for Eric, so she decided to comfort her. ''I'm so sorry for you. It's terrible to see the one you love marrying someone else.'' Ella didn't know how terrible it exactly was. Ariel had given up her family, her tail, her whole life to be with Eric. And now her family hadn't only sadness for nothing, she would die as soon as Eric was married. And her family would never know what happened to her. It was all for nothing.

* * *

Nobody could comfort Ariel, every day she sat by the sea crying. But she never let Eric see her sadness, she thought he really loved Anna and his happiness was a small comfort in her sadness. So she helped with a raised head with the wedding that would mean her death.

* * *

One a day Allana swam by while Ariel was crying. Ariel's sister often swam by to see her. As soon as Ariel noticed that Allana was there she dried her tears and pretended there was nothing going on. But Allana knew that something was wrong and told her five older sisters as soon as she was home. Aquata knew right away what was going on and said they needed to go to the evil queen or Rumpelstiltskin to save Ariel.

* * *

After a long search they found Rumpelstiltskin. "So if I understand correctly you want me to use magic to save your beloved sister that she won't turn into foam of the sea."

"Yes please help us," Andrina said.

"And how did you expect me to do that? She can't stay human."

"Change her back to a mermaid? I know for sure that father would be so happy to have her back, that he won't force her to marry that awful king Ferdinand." Said Arista

"We could do that" said Rumpelstiltskin thinking it a bit trough. "But are you willing to pay the price?

"Price?" squealed Allana nervously.

"All magic comes with a _price_" he said with a high-pitched laughter.

"Name your price." Said Aquata.

"Hair" said Rumpelstiltskin with a devilish grin.

''Hair?" Atina asked not understanding.

"Mermaid hair."

"We will do that," said Aquata

Rumpelstiltskin gave them a knife and one by one they started to cut off their hair as a sacrifice to save their little sister.

"Now what?" asked Adella.

"Now little missis, your beloved sister needs to kill that prince of her with this knife. And when the blood splatters on her legs she will get her tail back."

"She must kill him?" said Allana.

"It's his life or hers. Or would you rather have that your sister dies instead of the man who did this to her?

"Can't one of us do it?" asked Aquata.

"If she doesn't, it won't work."

"Alright then," said Aquata

After all this they swam away…

* * *

That evening Ariel was sitting at the sea as usual crying and cooling down her feet. Also she was working on a letter before she changed into foam. In this letter she explained everything to Eric. All off the sudden all her sisters where there, with short hair.

"We traded our hair for a way to save you," said Andrina.

"You need to kill the prince with this knife." Arista said.

"And then his blood needs to spatter on your legs so you can become a mermaid again,'' Adella said.

''Do it when he sleeps,'' Atina said.

Ariel couldn't believe it, she had to kill Eric to save her on live? She didn't think she could do it. But her sister gave up their hair for it. And they seemed convinced of her. She couldn't abandon them.

* * *

That night she sneaked to Eric's room.

Walked to his bed.

Raised her knife.

Cast a last glance at him.

And…

And she couldn't do it. She loved him. And he and Princess Anna seemed happy together. She couldn't take away their happiness. And most of all she couldn't kill the man she loved and always will love. She ran to the beach and cried. She knew that she couldn't withstand the wedding. Suddenly she decided. She would die so why tormenting herself any longer. She stood up and dove into the sea. She loved being back in the sea. But soon her lungs started to fill with water and she felt herself falling into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9 miner's day

**Chapter 9 miner's day**

She couldn't move. She was in pain but couldn't do anything but laying still. She couldn't even scream in pain. She heard voices. Voices that wanted to do terrible things to her. But suddenly there was another voice. A worried and familiar voice. She knew that this voice only brought good things with it. that this voice would never hurt her in any way. She only focused on that voice and suddenly she could understand what that voice said. ''Marina wake up,'' the voice said. But that wasn't right her name wasn't Marina. Her name was.

Suddenly Marina woke up. She needed a couple of minutes to realize where she was. Brenn was sitting on the edge of her bed. ''shhhh calm down. It was only a dream. Just a nightmare.'' A dream? Marina had the feeling that there was something important to that dream but she couldn't remember what. The only thing she could remember of her dream was the feeling that she couldn't move. That same feeling she had while being locked up in the hospital.

''Your stuff has arrived so we can decorate your room. But first there's breakfast. Are you coming downstairs?''

Marina nodded. Brenn helped her down the stairs. Caroline was busy baking pancakes in the kitchen. ''I hope you're hungry because I'm making a big pile. And Marina now your documents have arrived we should resister for school. So you can go to classes as soon as doctor Goofy says its okay. Shall I make a appointment with principal Nereus right away,''

Marina nodded.

''Good I will call him right away.''

After breakfast Caroline said they could go to the principal the same afternoon after the appointment with doctor Goofy.

* * *

''Well, looking at this it looks like you're going to be an asset to this school,'' the principal said. It was a friendly man. ''I understand that this is a big step for you, so you can always knock on my door. We´ll also make sure that you have a couple of classes with Brendon. And know that little problem of not talking. Do you have a laptop?''

Marina nodded there was a laptop in her stuff.

''Alright then we can put a program on it that talks for you. Now it seems like everything's settled, until Monday then.''

* * *

''You're going to school again on Monday?'' Brenn asked a little while later, ''now then you will have to enjoy your last bit of freedom even more. So shall we go to the miner's day festival on Sunday?''

_What's that?_

''Oh an old tradition stemming from the nuns making candles for the miners. it's a really fun festival. So are you coming?''

Marina nodded.

''Brenn remember the following day is a school day so don't stay to long,'' Caroline said.

''How can I ever forget that. Oh this will be so much fun. You are going to love it.''

* * *

Later that week Brenn brought Marina's laptop to school so the program could be installed. When he came home he explained her how it worked. ''Look you click on this icon and then you have to wait a little while he's starting up the program. Then you type what you want to say like this. And then you press enter.''

''Hello Marina,'' a metal voice coming from the computer said.

''That voice doesn't suit you let's see if we can find a better one.''

And Brenn tried several different voices till he found a beautiful woman's voice. ''This one sounds okay, do you agree?''

Marina did know so she nodded to please Brenn.

''Good, and on the screen you can see what you said before. Do you understand?''

Marina nodded.

* * *

That Sunday Brenn took her to the miner's day festival. Marina loved it and enjoyed every instant of it. She loved doing things like this with Brenn. Brenn enjoyed it to he loved to see her glowing of happiness. He started to realize that he maybe felt more for her than just friendship. But he was convinced she was just grateful to him. They came to the booth where Mary Margaret Blanchard and Leroy where selling the candles that the nuns made. Mary Margaret looked desperate. Marina pitied her and decided to buy a candle. She raised a finger to signal that she wanted a candle.

''Do you want to buy a candle?'' Mary Margaret asked hopeful. Marina nodded.

Brenn who saw how desperate Mary Margaret was said; ''make that two candles.''

''Oh thank you so much, here you go two candles, that will be five dollars.''

Brenn gave her the money. ''Thank you for your purchase and have a nice day.''

A couple of hours later they were eating pancakes at Granny's. ''That was very sweet of you, Mary Margaret was really desperate, I think that no one would buy a candle from her because of the rumors about her and David Nolan.'' Marina was very happy, he thought she was sweet.

When they finished eating they went back to the festival but after an hour all lights suddenly turned off. ''I think it's best if we return home now before mom gets worried of us walking back home in the dark.'' On their way back hay saw that it was really busy with the booth of Mary Margaret and Leroy. ''That's probably because of the power outage,'' Brenn said. Marina was glad for them, she was also glad to go home her first day of school would be busy.


	10. Chapter 10 rescued

**Chapter 10 rescued**

Ariel was lying onto something soft, she opened her eyes to see what the heavens looked like. But she found herself in her room in Eric's palace. She even saw Eric asleep in a chair. She figured that when you're dead you probably came back to the place where you were most happy. She wanted to search for her mother but then Eric woke up.

''Thank god, you're awake" he said with a smile and he sat with her on the bed. ''I was afraid I would never see those beautiful eyes of yours again. I thought my heart would stop of fright when I saw you jump into the sea. I jumped after you and pulled you out of the water. I was so scared when you didn't breathe and you felt so cold to the touch. I blew air into your lungs in hope that you would breathe again. And fortunately it worked. After that I brought you inside. That's when Thomas found your letter. Can you ever forgive me?''

Then Princess Anna came in with a plate full of food. ''Good morning Eric I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some breakfast.'' Then she noticed Ariel, ''oh luckily you're awake, then I will leave you two alone.'' She put the plate on the nightstand and left the room.

''She's so thoughtful,'' Eric said with a smile. Then he saw that Ariel looked sad. ''Luckily she understood my heart already belonged to someone else.'' Ariel looked hopeful now. ''How could you ever think that I don't love you, I made you that promise didn't I? I didn't love Princess Anna, I made myself believe that because I thought she saved me. But I started to care for you very much, I knew that. But when I thought you were dying I realized how much I love you.'' Ariel had a broad grin on her face. ''It's actually kind of stupid that you only realize how much you care for someone when you think you're losing that person. I will leave you alone now so you can rest. Get well soon.'' Eric started to stand up when Ariel suddenly began to gesture wildly. ''What is it? Is something wrong?'' Eric asked worried.

Ariel made writing movement.

''Oh you want some paper,'' and Eric took a pen and paper out of the nightstand.

_Tell sisters_ Ariel wrote down.

''You want me to tell your sisters everything?''

Ariel nodded worried.

''Alright I'll go find one of your sisters. Sleep tight, Eric said and he picked up the plate and left the room.

* * *

One hour later Eric walked on the beach in hope to find one of Ariel's sisters. Suddenly he saw Andrina and he walked towards her. ''Are you one of Ariel's sisters?''

''How do you know that? And how is it possibly that you're still alive? Where's Ariel?''

''Ariel is fine I saved her. She's in the palace now and she has told me everything. I broke of my engagement with Princess Anna because Ariel made me realize I was marrying her for all the wrong reasons.''

''But how did could she tell you? She can't speak.''

''She wrote it down in a letter.''

So that was what she had been writing that evening, Andrina thought to herself.

''Ariel asked me to tell her sisters she is alright. So could you pass this on to your other sisters?''

''I will,'' Andrina said and she dove into the sea.

* * *

''Thank Neptune she's alive,'' Arista said.

''Do you think he will marry her now?'' Allana wondered.

''We'll have to wait and see, but at least he now knows what she feels for him,'' Aquata said in response.

* * *

''A couple of hours later Eric brought Ariel some food. ''Are you feeling better now?'' he asked.

Ariel nodded.

''Good, stay in bed a couple of days longer. I told one of your sisters that you were doing well and she promised to tell your other sisters. My parents and Thomas and Ella also know what's going on. They think, like me, that you are very brave to give up everything you ever knew and trusted for the chance of a new life. But that you are a mermaid explains a lot of things like your constant curiosity. And I guess you don't have forks down there.''

Ariel shook her head _why you not surprised?_ She wrote.

''Now I thought you were the victim of a shipwreck and how could I know from which country you came. There are countries were people don't eat with a fork and a knife but with sticks.''

Ariel laughed, _seems clumsy_.

''It is.''

_You try?_

''Of course I tried it on a few occasions but it really isn't easy, besides you can't eat everything that way and you can only take small bites.''

While Ariel ate her food Eric sat by her and asked her questions about life under the sea. Which Ariel tried to answer the best that she could. After a while Ella stepped into the room.

''Eric do you mind I talk to Ariel alone? You know girl talk.''

''Well then I better make a run for it,'' Eric laughed. ''I see you again later Ariel,'' and he kissed her cheek. Ariel couldn't believe it he kissed her she was so happy.

''Oh Ariel I'm so sorry, I tried to comfort you I didn't know how deep your sorrows really were. If I had known that I would have…''

Ariel shook her head and smiled, _you could not know, thank you._

''You can always tell me everything Ariel and I hope that I can tell you everything as well.''

Ariel nodded and Ella hugged her.


	11. Chapter 11 school

**Chapter 11 school**

That morning Marina was awakened early by her alarm clock. She put on her robe quickly and got downstairs to get breakfast. Ashley was already there to feed Alexandra and to eat with Sean before he had to leave for work. ''Good morning,'' she said, ''you're up early. You must be nervous for your first day of school. It must be weirs to never have attended school. Do you want me to help with your hair and clothing?''

Marina nodded, she was glad that Ashley offered.

''You must eat well for your first day of school,'' Sean said. ''Shall I make some sandwiches for you?''

''That's nice of you honey, to do that for marina.''

After Sean made her breakfast he took Alexandra over from Ashley. ''Hé little girl of mine. Are you staying with your daddy before he has to leave for work.''

''Go take a shower,'' Ashley said when marina finished her breakfast. ''I'll come upstairs shortly to help.''

* * *

''Let's see what we can find,'' Ashley said about half an hour later. ''You got really gorgeous clothes.'' After they picked out clothes Ashley did Marina's hair.

Then Caroline stepped into the room. ''Good morning, ready for your first day of school?''

''Almost we only have to pack her bag yet.''

''Well then I'll make something tasty for lunch.'' Then they heard her going to Brenn's room to tell him to hurry up.

* * *

When they were both ready they left for school. There Brenn took Marina to their home room teacher. ''Hello you must be Marina, I'm Miss Brooklyn but you can call me be my first name Eathelin. You'll find your way around here soon don't worry. Here's your schedule and I wish to speak to you after school so I can get to know you. Have fun on your first day.''

Marina and Brenn had math together. Brenn walked to the teacher immediately. ''Mister Stewart this is the new student Marina Poisson.''

''All right put her down there,'' and the teacher pointed to an empty table next to a girl with long blond hair.

''Can't she sit next to me?''

''No we've got assigned seats and we stick to them. I already took the chair away from there.''

''Brenn took her to the table. ''hay I'm Yasmine what's your name?'' the girl asked.

Marina quickly took out pen and paper from her bag to write down her name.

''Why did you wrote down your name instead of saying it?''

_I can't talk._

''The class hasn't started yet so your still allowed to talk.''

_No, my voice doesn't work._

''How come?''

I don't know I lost my memory in a shipwreck which killed my parents.

''I'm so sorry about that, I know how you must be feeling, well kind of. My parents passed away about two years ago.''

_It doesn't matter, I mean how can you miss someone who you can't even remember. Brenn is my family now._ And she looked at Brenn who had taken his own seat.

''You fancy him don't you? Just admit it.'' Marina blushed. ''You see I knew it.''

* * *

The rest of the day went by quietly marina and Yasmine liked each other. After school Yasmine brought Marina to their home room teacher Eathelin. ''Thank you Yasmine why don't you go home. I'm glad that you had time. I asked you to come so I can get to know you. Because in order to help you I need to know something about you. I shall first tell you a little bit about myself. I'm twenty-three years old. Married to a man named William. Got a younger sister you've already met her Yasmine. After our parents died two years ago I took care of her. My hobbies are: swimming, singing, making music and gardening. Now I know you've lost your memory, I also know you didn't received a warm welcome here in Storybrooke. And I'm sorry for that. I would like you to tell me about the hobbies that you've discovered perhaps. Just everything to help me get to know you. I know your parents were marine biologists and taught you a lot about sea creatures. So tell me do you like sea creatures?''

_I think I like sea creatures. I know I like music and that I can play the piano. I also like to draw and read and I'm good with babies._

''You must help Ashley a lot with the baby. Do you also know things you don't like?''

_Hospitals._

Eathelin laughed, ''I can understand given your experience. Well I won't keep you up any longer and let you go home. Brenn is probably waiting for you.'' Eathelin drove Marina out on the hallway where Brenn was waiting. ''Hé Brenn, you can take her home. I will see you again later bye.''

''And did you like your first day of school?'' Brenn asked on their way home. Marina nodded. She had a new friend and she thought that she maybe would like school.

* * *

The next day Marina had art class together with Yasmine. The class was taught by Mister Viator. He was man of around his forties. Everybody liked Mister Viator because you could talk and listen to music in his class, because of that it was always very noisy in the classroom.

'' Alright sit down everybody and continue with your assignment. Marina I like you to draw a self-portrait. Here's paper and a mirror. First you draw it with a pencil and then you color it with crayon. While you are all working I'm going to check the work of another class. So try not to ask too many questions when I'm finished I will walk around the classroom to see how you're doing. So let's get going.''

* * *

Marina was busy with drawing herself when Mister Viator walked by. ''You're doing well but it isn't completely correct yet.'' And he sat down beside her. ''Let's see that beautiful face of yours.'' And he lifted her chin up gently and turned her face to him so he could look at her. Meanwhile he was still holding her chin. Marina didn't like the look in his eyes it gave her the creeps. Then he stood behind her. He put his left hand on her shoulder and bowed over her shoulder to grab a pen and draw something on her paper. ''Look this goes like that. Do you understand?'' marina nodded in the hopes that he would walk away. Then he took her hand and moved the pencil in her hand around the paper. ''Look and then that line goes like this.'' Then he let go of her hand and stood up. When he put his hand down he briefly stroked her breast. Then he walked away to see how the drawings of the others were going. Marina was shaking.

* * *

She was glad when the bell rang a little while later and she could leave the room. She gestured to Yasmine that she wanted to talk to her alone. Then she wrote down what happened. ''Marina it's not that I don't believe you but I think that you are overreacting. I mean he looks over people´s shoulders a lot. And that he hand touched one of your breasts was probably just by accident. I just don't believe that Mister Viator would do that he is one of the nicest teachers on school. My sister is of course the nicest.''

_But I couldn't imagine that feeling right?_

''No of course not. Just wait and see one more lesson and then we go to mister Nereus the principal. Deal?''

Marina nodded _do you mind not telling Brenn?_

''Good I won't tell. Come let get something to eat I'm starving.''


	12. Chapter 12 swimming

**Chapter 12 swimming**

''Ariel you probably miss the water a lot,'' Eric said one day.

Ariel nodded sadly.

''Shall we go swimming together?''

Ariel nodded enthusiastically.

''We're going to swim in a lake so we can't run into your father. What is it exactly the reason for not wanting to see your father?''

_He don't understand. He hates humans since mother's death._

''What happened then?''

_I don't want talk about it._

''I understand. But your father is worried about you. His youngest daughter suddenly disappeared.''

_I know I miss him to, but there is no other way._

''Good enough about it then. We going to swim.''

_But I don't know how to swim with legs._

''Don't worry I teach you. I won't let you drown. Thomas and Ella are coming to.''

_Sounds like fun._

* * *

''Easy, that's the way. Good you're doing great,'' Eric said a couple of hours later while he helped her swim.

''I'm not surprised she does this good,'' Thomas said. ''She lived her whole live in the water. I'm surprised she even has to learn.''

''Thomas it will probably take some getting used to having legs,'' Ella said. ''I think she's doing great with swimming and walking given the circumstances.''

''I completely agree Ella,'' Eric said. ''Ariel will you grab me my towel?''

Ariel nodded and swam to the side. When she picked up Eric's towel a small black box fell out of it. Ariel curiously picked up the box. Suddenly Eric stood beside her and took the box from her. The he sat on one knee before Ariel. ''Sweet, wonderful Ariel, I owe you so much, my life and stopping me from making the greatest mistake of my life, but more importantly my happiness in this life. So I'm asking you to make me happy for the rest of my life. Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?''

Ariel was exultant, she would marry the man of her dreams. She didn't doubt for a moment and nodded. Eric stood up lifted her of the ground and span around together with her. ''You just made me the happiest man in this world.'' Ella and Thomas looked blissfully at them enjoying the happiness of Ariel and Eric. ''Shall we go home to tell everybody or do you want to swim some more?'' Ariel hold her hands up to say it didn't mattered to her.

''I think,'' Thomas said,'' that mother and father will never forgive you if you don't tell them the good news right away.''

''You're right Thomas we're going home. I'll just have to make it clear to them that I don't want a big wedding as yours,'' Eric said laughing.

''Yes but that was a wedding for a crown prince. You, as my younger brother are far less important.''

''Do you hear that Ariel? And that's the person who has to rule our beautiful kingdom. It's a good thing I'm there to help.''

''Oh you're going to help me?''

''Guys,'' Ella said, ''shall we go home now?''

* * *

Eric's parents were happy when told the news. ''I'm glad that you found happiness together,'' the king said.

''We owe you so much Ariel, without you we would have lost Eric,'' the queen said. ''Thank you for that, I couldn't imagine better daughters-in-law than you and Ella.''

''We don't want a really big wedding,'' Eric said.

''We'll go over the guest list together,'' the queen answered. ''There is so much to be done, the dress for example and the flowers. I will put out a message of your engagement tonight.''

''I think we'll better tell Ariel's sisters now,'' Eric said.

* * *

They walked to the beach together where they waited a while until they saw Arista. Ariel immediately started to make rapid movement with her arms that Arista should get their other sisters. Eric laughed and repeated it out loud just to be sure.

* * *

''What's wrong?'' Aquata asked immediately when they arrived.

''Eh, hi I'm Eric,'' Eric said nervously. ''And Ariel and I would like to tell you we're engaged.''

''Congratulations,'' Andrina said.

''I'm so happy for you,'' Atina said

''When's the wedding?'' Adella asked.

''You're going to look so lovely in such a humanweddingthing,'' Allana said excited.

Ariel was glad that her sisters had forgiven Eric for almost marrying someone else. She wished she could tell them how happy she was and how sorry she was about their beautiful hair.

* * *

**Only a couple of days left till the next season starts. I'll try to upload a new chapter on Monday morning as a special treat because of the new season. But I wont make any promises. R&R**


	13. Chapter 13 confession and a new friend?

**Chapter 13 a confession and a new friend?**

Marina had her weekly appointment with Archie on Wednesday. ''How where your first days at school? Did you had fun? Made new friends perhaps?''

Marina nodded.

''I'm having the feeling that something is bothering you. Did something happened? At school maybe?''

Marina shook her head.

''You can tell me, it's part of my profession not to tell to anybody about you. especially things that you don't want me to tell. If something is bothering you I need to know it. Otherwise I can't help you.''

_It's my arts teacher. He looked at me in a strange way I didn't feel comfortable with. And then he put one hand on my shoulder and his other over my head to correct my drawing. And when he walked away his hand brushed against my breast._

''And you didn't want that? You didn't feel comfortable?''

Marina nodded.

''Did you tell him, that you didn't wanted it?''

Marina shook her head.

''Then did you tell anyone else?''

I've told my new friend Yasmine.

''And how did she respond?''

_She said I was probably mistaken, that he looks over everybody's shoulder and that he probably touched my breast by accident._

''Well she could be right. But if you don't want him touching you, if you don't feel comfortable with it, its sexual assault. Let's just make a deal, you just go to your next art class, act like nothing happened, make sure not to provoke that teacher to bother you and if he's touching you again when you don't want it you go tell the principal. You mentioned earlier that you thought he was nice and fair. I'm sure that he will listen to you. Do you agree to this?''

Marina nodded.

''Okay that's a deal. Now you just said you made a new friend is she in the same class as you?''

Some of my classes and I sit with her at lunch.

''Well that's good made any other friends?''

Marina shook her head.

''Well it's your first week after all. How is everything going at home? You said your making friends with Ashley.''

Yes she's very nice. I'm helping her with the baby. She says I'm very good with that.

''Well that's great, you're doing fine.'' Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Archie got up to open it. It was David Nolan. ''David,'' Archie said surprised, ''what can I do for you?''

''Doctor Hopper I need your help,'' and he walked into the room.

''Okay, what, what is it?''

''I've been having these black-outs and I need to remember what happened during them.''

''Why?''

''I think I might know something that can help Mary Margaret,'' then he noticed Marina, ''oh I'm sorry I didn't see you were busy, I'll be back later. Bye marina,'' and he turned to the door.

''No its okay,'' Archie said, ''Marina and I were done.'' He turned to face Marina. ''Okay I see you next week same time, then I want to know how it ended with that teacher. And remember don't provoke him. Now I'm sure that Brenn is already waiting for you outside. Bye till next week.'' Marina left the room.

''You didn't made her leave because of me right?'' David asked.

''No,'' Archie said, ''now tell me more.''

* * *

Archie had been right Brenn was waiting outside for Marina.

''How was your session?'' Brenn asked.

_Good, can we visit the music store on the way home?_

''Again? You really like it there don't you?''

Then Marina looked at him with sad puppy eyes.

''Oh alright, we go to the music store. Just don't give me that look, you know I can't resist it.''

Marina smiled while Brenn pushed her in the direction of the music store.

* * *

''Hello, how can I,'' the girl at the shop started to greet them, but then she recognized Marina. ''Here to play the piano again?'' she said smiling. ''Well he's right there waiting for you.'' then she turned towards Brenn, ''you can do something you like now if you want. I'll watch over her.''

Brenn was hesitating but Marina was already happily playing the piano and enjoying the music. It didn't seem that she would notice when he left. So he decided to visit the boat shop. ''Alright I'll be back in an hour.''

After Brenn left, the girl sat next to Marina. ''You really love music don't you. You're Marina right?'' Marina nodded. ''I'm Melody. My father is the owner of this shop. He calls this the family business, but that's what you get in a small town like this a lot of family businesses. My dad likes that you come here a lot, it seems like hardly anyone likes to play an instrument anymore. You know, before that whole Kathryn and David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard thing, you were the talk of the town. Because we have a low crime rate, hardly anything happens around here, that is until sheriff Swan moved here. Now finally stuff is happening, adventure is lurking around the corner. Don't think that I want to move away from my friends and family. I like it here but sometimes it can be to quiet here, and then you need a little adventure to break away from the daily life. To prevent you from getting bored, do you understand?''

Marina nodded, she understood, it was like she could say almost the exact same words or actually write. But with the exception that she would leave if she could. She wanted to see a different world. Marina didn't understood where that feeling suddenly came from, she didn't want to leave Brenn, she was happy here. Maybe she needed to talk about that sudden feeling with Archie next week. Maybe it was a memory, maybe she wasn't happy with her life. From the newspapers and her stuff she understood that she lived her whole life out on the sea. So maybe she wanted a normal life and friends, who weren't sea creatures. All the while Marina continued to play the piano.

* * *

Then Brenn returned, ''shall we go home?'' he asked. Marina nodded.

''It was nice talking to you,'' Melody said. Marina agreed and something had jogged her memory.

* * *

**I've added a song to chapter four so check it out if you want. also thank you al my followers reviewers and people who added this story to their favorites**


	14. Chapter 14 the pool

**Chapter 13 the pool**

Friday night Brenn suddenly asked Marina if she wanted to go to the pool on Saturday. ''Having been surrounded by water most of your live you're probably an excellent swimmer.''

Marina thought it sounded like fun and maybe that would trigger something in her memory.

''Do you mind if we come along?'' Sean asked, ''I haven't been free in what seems like weeks.'''

''Of course it's okay, the more the merrier,'' Brenn replied.

''I will collect the swim stuff for you, it would be nice to have the house for myself for once. I'll also pack something to eat the prices there are outrageous,'' and Caroline carried on that way, summing up what she would pack while everybody went back upstairs.

* * *

''Oh Marina,'' Caroline said the next day, ''I called doctor Goofy last night to see if it was okay that you would go swimming today. He said that it is okay and that I could help with training your leg muscles as long as you're being carefully watched, so Sean, Brenn, I expect you both to look after her. Have fun and please take all the time you want.''

* * *

They had already chanced into their bathing suits at home and wore their clothes on top. So when they arrived they only had to take their clothes of. ''Bomb,'' Sean yelled while running towards the water and diving in.

''Incoming,'' Brenn followed.

''Jump in Ashley,'' Sean called, ''the water is great.''

''Sean,'' Ashley said, ''maybe Brenn and Marina should go to the shallow water while we stay close by.''

''You're right, you're really growing in to the mother role.''

''I'll consider that a compliment.''

* * *

The shallow and deep pool where right next to each other so they could still talk and watch each other. As soon as Marina's feet were under the water all the pain in them disappeared. She started to swim and it felt great, like she was meant to be in the water. She swam around a little and then she noticed that Brenn was looking at her with an amused expression. ''You're a natural at swimming. But we could have expected that, I mean you've lived most of your life surrounded by water.''

Marin smiled, she liked that he complimented her. But even without that she would be smiling because she was in the water.

* * *

Marina swam mostly under water. Suddenly she saw an image fly to her head about a castle made of coral. She gasped and by that she choked and quickly shot her head up above the water. Immediately Brenn came towards her worried. ''Marina are you okay?'' he soon saw what was going on. ''Easy there, that's it, easy, it's alright.'' She felt instantly reassured by Brenn's calm voice until she could breathe normal again. Marina cried she had been so scared. ''suuuuuhhhhh. It's alright, you're okay now, I'm here now. I promise I will never let anything happen to you. It's okay,'' he held her close in his arms to calm her down. When she stopped crying he brought her out of the pool to sit down. ''What happened?''

Marina took her notebook out of their stuff_. I was swimming underwater when I suddenly saw a castle made of coral. I think it's a memory. And I gasped and so_

''You swallowed some water,'' Brenn finished for her. ''Do you really think it's a memory? It doesn't seem logical to me.''

_I'm sure of it I felt it. Maybe it was a memory of a movie I once saw._

''That's possible. I'm just glad you're okay, you scared the hell out of me, don't ever do that again. Promise me.''

Marina nodded.

''Okay lets buy some ice cream for the scare.''

* * *

While they stood in line they suddenly saw Melody. ''What a coincidence to see you here. I'm here for practice with the swim team. These are coral, Catherina and Lissa.''

''Hello.''

''Nice to meet you.''

''Hey maybe you could try out for the swim team next week you're probably a great swimmer. And on the swim team we're all like sisters. Think about it. Well best get back to practice. I'll see you around, bye.''

* * *

Marina really loved the strawberry ice cream that Brenn gave her. It was also nice to see Melody. Maybe she would try out for the swim team, after all Brenn said she was a really good swimmer.


	15. Chapter 15 Mister Viator

**Chapter 15 the principal's office**

Marina didn't want to go to school on Tuesday because she would have art class. Ashley noticed that Marina was a little nervous put she decided not to ask about it, Marina would tell her if she wanted to.

* * *

Yasmine sat next to Marina so she could keep a close watch. Marina was busy working on her drawing when Mister Viator walked by and her pen case fell. She leaned over to get it when Mister Viator hold his hand up. ''I'll get it, while you continue working.'' He crouched down and laid his hand on her leg for support. Marina froze, when he picked up her stuff he just walked away like nothing happened.

Yasmine noticed that something was wrong. ''What is it?'' she whispered, ''did he touch you again?'' Marina nodded and Yasmine raised her hand. ''Sir, Marina isn't feeling well I'll go take her outside.''

They quickly gathered their things and left the classroom. ''Okay we'll go straight to the principal.''

* * *

''Come in,'' they heard the principal's voice say when they knocked on his door. ''What is it?'' he asked as soon as they entered.

''Marina has a problem with a teacher.''

''What kind of problem? And which teacher?''

''Mister Viator, he touches her against her consent?''

''So you're accusing Mister Viator of sexual harassment?''

''Yes.''

''I want to hear it from Marina herself Miss Brooklyn.''

_Yes._

''I'm very ashamed to hear this, mister Viator is a good friend of mine and I assure you he would never do anything like this.''

''But….'' Yasmine started.

''I will hear no more of this. Return to your class and I expect you both to write an excuse letter to Mister Viator. Goodbye now.''

When they left the principal's office Yasmine said that her sister had a free period at that moment so they went to her.

* * *

''Aren't you two supposed to be in class?'' Eathelin asked when they entered her classroom.

''Yes but Marina has a problem with a teacher and the principal won't listen to us.''

''Okay what's the problem?''

''Mister Viator is touching her.''

''Touching her, how do you mean that?''

''He is touching her in a sexual way.''

''You mean sexual harassment?''

Marina nodded.

Eathelin kneeled down before Marina. ''I have to ask you to tell me how exactly he touched you and I promise to help you to the best of my ability.''

Marina explained everything and Eathelin could she in her eyes that she was telling the truth. ''Don't worry I'll talk to the principal. You must be getting back to class now I'll write a note explaining that we had a conversation together.'' She wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to them. ''Now of you go you two.''

* * *

As soon as Marina and Yasmine left for class Eathelin went to the principal.

''Eathelin what is it?'' he asked surprised as Eathelin entered his room.

''Mister Nereus, I know that Yasmine and Marina went to see you earlier today and that you refused to listen to them.''

''They were making a serious accusation towards Mister Viator.''

''Even there more a reason to listen to them.''

''Did they tell you their accusations?''

''Yes.''

''And you believed them.''

''Yes of course I believed them. Why wouldn't I believe my sister, and I believe my student until they give me good reason not to them. And mister Viator is always looking at woman's breast and stuff he is sometimes even worse than doctor Whale.''

''Miss Eathelin,'' he said in a stern voice, ''Mister Viator is a good friend of mine and I don't believe him capable of such a thing. Now you parents were good friends of mine to and I know you and Yasmine miss them very much, but maybe Yasmine and marina have been more damaged by what they've been through than we previously though. And because your parents were such good friends of mine I gave you a chance to work here, because I believed in you and knew you need the money, but don't think that because of that I won't fire you if you step out of line. Now I'm sure that you have a class waiting for you so you best get to them. I suggest you forget about this made-up story of marina and Yasmine and get to class. Goodbye Miss Eathelin.''

Eathelin left but wasn't planning on letting it rest. She would talk to Mister Viator himself if it was necessary. But first she needed time to think about it.

* * *

**Next chapter the curse is broken and a little reunion, can you guess who everybody is?**


	16. Chapter 16 memories

**Chapter 16 memories**

Marina was worried about art class Eathelin had said she was still working on it. Archie had said that he was sure that everything would be taken care of. She had finally told Brenn everything and he was furious. But he could also see how it was affecting marina and he wanted to take her mind of things so he took her into town. They were walking towards granny's diner when a wave of air suddenly hit them. Marina's mind filled with memories of a previous live in another land as a mermaid.

''Ariel,'' Brenn said surprised.

_Eric_ mouthed Ariel because that's who she truly was. She was Ariel and Brenn was Eric, her Eric, the man who she loved and risked everything for and her husband.

Ariel cried as Eric hugged and kissed her. _I love you,_ she mouthed, _I love you so much_.

''I love you to my darling, I love you to. It's been 28 long years without you but now we've finally found each other again.''

Suddenly they saw a big purple cloud appearing at the sky. ''What is that?'' Eric asked the cloud came towards them Eric hold on close to Ariel and tried to shield her even though he knew that was impossible.

The cloud passed and they were left wondering what happened. ''Are you okay?'' Eric asked worried.

Ariel nodded _you_? she mouthed with a worried look.

''Yeah I'm okay to.''

_My sisters_, Ariel wrote down.

''We'll find them don't worry.''

_What if they are a mermaid again?_

''Then we will find a solution for it, don't worry.''

* * *

Suddenly they saw a crowd of people ran by. ''What's going on?'' Eric asked.

''We're going after the evil queen so she gets what's she deserves,'' someone said while running by.

_We must stop them, they're gonna get hurt._

''Alright lets follow them.''

* * *

They arrived at Regina's house almost together with Snow and James. James immediately took charge and it was decided that Regina would be locked up. They returned home where Thomas and Ella and both of Eric's parents were waiting for them. Eric's mother hugged them, ''my darlings it brings me great joy to see you two together.'' There was a lot of hugging and crying upon their reunion. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Eric's father opened the door. ''Yes how can I help you?'' they heard him say.

''I'm here to collect my fiancée,'' Ariel heard a familiar voice say which she dreaded. She realized it was mister Viator who in reality was king Ferdinand.

''And who do you mean by that?'' Eric's father asked and Ariel and Eric walked toward the door.

''Princess Ariel of course who is standing there behind you, she was promised to me by her father king Triton.''

''A promise which I will have to break,'' Ariel heard a voice say. She looked behind king Ferdinand to see principal Nereus walk into the garden.

Ariel run towards him to give him a hug. ''Hello darling I missed you.''

''King Triton,'' said king Ferdinand.

''I was wrong not to believe my daughters about you, I didn't believe them when they claimed you've beaten your previous wife queen Clarissa, may Neptune watch over her soul, thinking they were jealous of their sister. And I didn't believe them as they came towards me as my students claiming you've laid a hand on my youngest daughter Ariel. Now I know they were right and that I was wrong, so I ask my daughters to forgive me for my foolishness,'' and he looked at Ariel and her sisters who stood behind him. ''And I ask you to leave and to let me and my daughters live in peace.''

''Alright I will leave but trust me you haven't seen the last of me yet,'' and with those words king Ferdinand walked away.

Eric's father shook the hand of king Triton ''it is a great honor to finally meet the father of Ariel, why don't you all go inside where we can talk.''

They all went inside and Ariel's father went to sit next to her. ''Ariel I have been worried sick for you in the last two years before the curse not knowing what happened to you, not knowing if you were dead or alive. I think I have I right to know what happened to you.''

_In short, I fell in love with a human prince. I made a deal with the queen to turn my into a human so I could be with him, in exchange she got my voice. I managed to make him fall in love with me and we married and then the curse hit. You know the rest._

King Briton looked at Eric, ''you're the prince she fell in love with?'' he asked.

''Yes sir,'' Eric responded a little nervous.

''And you two got married?''

''Yes.''

''Well,'' king Triton sighed, ''I guess that means I just have to accept you as a son-in-law.''

Ariel hugged her father she was so glad he accepted Eric as her husband. To her it didn't matter that in this world they weren't married and that they were underage.

''But Ariel why didn't you ever let me know that you were alright?'' then he looked at Ariel's sisters. ''Did you knew about this?'' Ariel's sisters looked guilty at each other.

_I was afraid that when you knew where I was you would force me to turn into a mermaid again and to marry king Ferdinand._

Triton thought to himself for a moment, ''you're probably right. But the most important thing is that I have you back now.


End file.
